Ranger Rifle
|mobility = 12 (Weight) 65 (Current mobility) |cost = 65 |Level required = 11 |grade = |released = 10.1.0 |theme = Military Themed |number = 128 }} The Ranger Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 10.1.0 update. Description It is a weapon based on the real-world FN-SCAR-H but equipped with a 2x scope. It shoots as fast as most other Primary weapons. Despite having a fast fire rate, its capacity quite low, making prolonged fights harder. Appearance The gun is orange and tan, it has a straight orange magazine with a black bottom to it, a red skull icon behind the receiver of the gun, a collapsible stock, and a 2x scope. Combat The player holds the weapon with both of its hands. It shoots regular bullets with its bullet shells ejecting from the right of the gun. The magazine holds 20 bullets, and while spawning, the player is given two more magazines. When reloading, the player takes out the magazine and inserts another one. Strategy The Ranger Rifle is a good weapon for a starter. It has a good rate of fire, rather low capacity, and decent mobility. Tips *Pick off weakened enemies with it to gain easy kills. *Its 2x scope makes it better at close to medium - range attacks. Not recommended for continuous fire due to its degrading accuracy over time. Use burst shots when firing from long range. *Ensure you have a good backup weapon in case this runs out of ammo in the middle of a duel. *Try to accurately place your shots, do not spray bullets due to its low ammo capacity tied with high rate of fire that will easily give you a disadvantage in a prolonged fight. *Whenever you are forced to fight in close ranges, circle around the enemy and do headshots for this could tear down their armor, but be aware of your opponent's weapons and how they play. *You could try to tear down their armor with this weapon and use a sniper/heavy weapon to finish them off, or vice versa. Counters *Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. *Take advantage of a Ranger Rifle user's vulnerability when they're reloading. *Move around, so he will easily be depleted of ammo. *Area damage weapons can quickly deal with users. *Close Range Counters: Flamethrowers, shotguns, or strong Melee weapons. These weapons would be your best bet in close-range duels. **Medium Range: Weapons such as the Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D), Minigun Pistol, Dragon Breath, and other high fire rate weapons, high capacity or high-efficiency weapons could beat this weapon. ***Long Range: Any kind of weapon with a 4x or more scope should and will take these users down relatively easy. Recommended Maps * Area 52 Labs Equipment Setups Equip a Sniper weapon for sniping enemies further away and a Heavy weapon. Trivia * It's based on the real-world FN SCAR-H, with a 2x scope. *Its name may refer to its use by the US Army Rangers. *Now exists a more powerful and up to date version of this weapon; the Tactical Rifle. However, with the lvl 6 Kinetic Module, the Ranger Rifle takes five headshots to kill the dummy in the Polygon, whereas the Tactical Rifle with the same module takes 6 headshots to do so. *The optical sight, the scope, is different to what the sight looks like unzoomed, a red dot sight. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Rare